Mensajes
by Micasse
Summary: Por qué el comprar un teléfono no es una buena idea.Hiei lo apredió de una menera especial...


Este es un fic de YuYu Hakusho, espero que les guste! ^^

YuYu Hakusho no me pertenece, solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Creo que ningen o ningens, significa persona o personas si es plural.

No se si el nombre humano de Kurama se escribe Suichi y Shuichi, disculpen si lo escribo mal.

----------

-Aún no entiendo por qué compramos esto- protestó el pequeño demonio de fuego.

-Ya te lo dije. Los chicos necesitan estar comunicados con nosotros, y mediante un teléfono es más fácil- explicó por centésima vez el pelirrojo.

-Pues yo no le veo lo fácil- murmuró al mirar fijamente aquel aparato que estaba sobre una mesita en la sala.

-Primero tenemos que conectarlo, de esta manera. Segundo, hay que grabar un mensaje de voz, para que cuando alguien llame y no estemos escuche lo que dejamos en la contestadota- mientras hablaba, iba haciendo lo que decía.

-Y qué cosa grabaremos?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora voy a preparar la cena- el ojiverde salió de la sala en rumbo a la cocina, dejando al youkai con una mirada curiosa hacia el aparato.

Hiei se sentó en el piso y puso el teléfono al lado suyo, para estar cómodo a la hora de hacer lo que planeaba.

-Se apretaba este botón para gravar el dichoso mensaje…veamos..- no pudiendo resistir el quedarse sin hacer nada, intentó decir unas palabras en la grabadora- El kitsune y yo no estamos, así que no llames- su voz salió fría. La verdad, si sabían que no estaban, para que llamar? Ningens bakas…

-Pero si les digo eso, sabrán que el kitsune es Kurama?...- ante esas dudas, borró el mensaje y se dispuso a hacer otro- Kurama y yo no estamos, no molestes- su vos no cambió mucho a diferencia de la primera vez.

-Hiei! En un rato estará la cena!- se escuchó como le decía el pelirrojo desde la cocina.

Hiei no estaba prestando atención a la llamada de Kurama, su mente estaba muy concentrada en aquel aparatito del demonio.

-Pero ellos no conocen a Kurama por ese nombre, sino por Suichi…esto es complicado…- ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia- Suichi y yo no estamos o seguramente si estamos, estaremos ocupado en otra cosa más importante que atenderte, así que ni te molestes en volver a llamar…hn…- esta vez si le pareció apropiado el mensaje.

-Y en que tipo de cosas estaríamos ocupados, Hiei?...- la voz sensual que sintió en su oído hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-En n-nada i-importante- susurró entrecortado, debido al nerviosismo que sentía al pensar las cosas que podría hacerlo su kitsune.

-Si?...pues a mi me parece que esto sí es importante…- antes de que el otro pudiera responderle, metió una de sus manos en el pantalón del youkai de fuego, luego de desabrochar el cinturón.

-Ku-Kurama!- gimió sorprendido, verdaderamente no se esperaba una acción tan repentina del pelirrojo.

-Qué?, tenías algo más en mente?- lamió su cuello para después succionarlo y dejar una gran marca en él, que sin duda no se iría en un par de días.

-Yo..Ahh!- no podía articular una palabra, cada vez estaba más cerca de su límite.

El ojiverde acariciaba su miembro de arriba abajo, pasando suavemente pos sus testículos, cuando acarició con sus dedos la entrada de pelinegro, este reaccionó separándose de él.

-No..Dijiste que…la comida estaba lista?...- debido a los jadeos, su voz sonaba entrecortada

-Tengo planeado comer otro tipo de comida…- gateó felinamente hasta dónde se encontraba Hiei después de haberse separado de sus caricias, dejándolo acorralado contra la pared.

-Kurama…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que unos labios se

encargaron de acallarlo, junto con un ana lengua que invadió sin restricciones su boca.

A pesar de que en un principio trató de resistirse, ahora lo que más quería era que siguiera. Y así se lo hizo saber al colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello del ojiverde.

El Youko no desaprovechó esa oportunidad, no todos los días su koorime estaba tan dispuesto a lo que él quería… Lo acostó sobre el sofá y comenzó con sus caricias.

Fue deslizando la ropa del cuerpo de Hiei lentamente, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba expuesta.

Cundo sus pezones quedaron a la vista, se entretuvo en lamer y succionar hasta que sintió que el pequeño no aguantaría más. Por lo que en unos segundo él también se había desecho de sus ropas.

-Kurama…por favor…- esas súplicas fueron lo último que el Youko necesitó para convencerse.

-Te dolerá un poco al principio, como siempre- al terminar de decir esas palabras, dirigió su miembro a la entrada de su pequeño.

-Ah!!- a pesar de la punzada de dolor que sintió recorrer su espalda, pronto el placer ganó la silenciosa batalla.

-Hiei…eres…hermoso..ahhh!!- Kurama embestía rápidamente el cuerpo del pelinegro, al mismo tiempo en que dejaba marcas en el cuello de este.

-Kurama…ahhh…sii!- unió sus labios con los de su koi, haciendo que sus lenguas se movieras desesperadas, entrelazadas la una con la otra.

-No..puedo…más! ahh!...- al sentirse cerca del final, tomó con una de sus manos el miembro de Hiei, que pedía atención y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus salvajes embestidas.

-Voy…ya…aaahhh!!!!- la mano que estaba sobre su miembro, más las penetraciones a su interior del miembro de Kurama, hicieron que llegara al clímax entre su vientre y el interior del kitsune.

-Hiei!!!- al sentir como las paredes del ojirrojo se contraían sobre su miembro, no pudo evitar correrse en su interior, para después dejarse caer suavemente sobre aquel pequeño cuerpo.

-Te amo- susurró para luego besar dulcemente sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, baka kitsune- respondió al beso que le daba su pareja, sintiendo como su amor le llenaba por completo.

-----

-Creo que hay que decirle a Kurama que su mensaje de voz no es el más apropiado- dijo Yusuke al mirar a su compañero con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó sorprendido.

Pero viendo como el chico no le pensaba contestar, tomó el teléfono y marcó al número de su amigo pelirrojo.

-"Suichi y yo no estamos o seguramente si estamos, estaremos ocupado en otra cosa más importante que atenderte, así que ni te molestes en volver a llamar…hn…" – se escuchó lo que parecía ser la voz de Hiei.

-Enano maleducado…- gruñó por lo bajo el pelos de zanahoria.

Pero antes de seguir con su lista de insultos, escuchó como el mensaje seguía…

-"Y en que tipo de cosas estaríamos ocupados, Hiei?..."- la vos del ojiverde hizo aparición.

-Por qué suena tan raro Kurama?- se preguntó confundido.

-"En n-nada i-importante"-

-El enano dudando?...- cada vez entendía menos…

-"Si?...pues a mi me parece que esto sí es importante…"-

-Qué cosa es importante?- Kuwabara estaba escuchando todo como si fuera una novel barata de la tarde.

-"Ku-Kurama"!-

-Eso fue un gemido?- sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse ante la impresión.

No pudo saber nada más, ya que el tiempo de la grabadora se había acabado. (N/a: aunque duró bastante…jeje)

-Qué es lo que significa esto?, Acaso ellos…- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que se desmayó debido a la impresión.

Pero Yusuke tampoco pudo hacer mucho por ayudarlo, ya que él estaba igual o más sorprendido…

-----

-Hiei- llamó el ojiverde.

-Hn- respondió simplemente, aún acostado en el sofá.

-Apagaste la grabadora cuando comenzamos a hacerlo?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, dándose cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

-Yo…- no pudo decir nada más, ya que cuando miró hacia el aparatito, la luz que indicaba que tenía una llamada, hizo que abriera grandemente los ojos…

------------------

Espero que les halla gustado!!! ^^


End file.
